


【FF14|于桑】某某七天乐（END）

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *20201002-1009七日无序小短段子乱搞。*避雷提示：Day1属于对于里昂热的胡思乱想Day2属于迫害NPC瞎胡诌清水对话无搞头Day3没什么特别单纯搞一下任务型桑克瑞德Day4有路人→桑克瑞德的狗血和肉渣，整体就是狗血Day5无意义的PWP，含骨颌族（虫）瞎掰产卵Day6现代AU清水狗血各种白烂台词Day7无聊养老肉渣
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1.小夜曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.x满足胡思乱想的日常

* * *

桑克瑞德扎紧腰包，手脚并用往墙上爬。

墙壁刚由士兵保养过，光滑得在月下发光。维护游末邦的用心本不怪，但特定地给桑克瑞德此时行动带来了些困难。参加宴会就得穿正装，这会儿桑克瑞德一抬腿，正装裤子就紧紧勒着腿和屁股，也是一桩麻烦。可他总不能现在脱了裤子，事态又微妙，更不好敲晕哪个侍者换条裤子，给人家好端端的宴会增加祸端。

他只得咬牙硬上，同时希望于里昂热多坚持会。

“我这就来救你。”他在宴会宾客中找借口脱身时就对那被几名贵金属商人团团围着拐向包间的精灵打暗号，叮嘱对方冷静等待，“不要乱吃他们给你的东西！”

眼下已经过半小时，桑克瑞德能带上的就是个从不离身的腰包，想那几个强装文绉绉的男性，武器用拳头也够了，再不济就调动屋里板凳。他得先从树冠层的云廊向下滑，又不能滑得太猛，还得防止被高层强风吹走。将近位置了还要横向攀爬，受力全靠墙上凹陷。桑克瑞德还未曾料想到要在一场特邀了他们的宴会中狼狈做贼，为的还是又一次从游末邦里偷一个人出来。

“这都什么事……”桑克瑞德满肚子怨言，终于撬开厨房天窗钻进屋内，“怎么别人说请就顺顺当当地请得动那家伙……”

他想起自己这些日子不知怎么回事，找于里昂热说话都要三请四请，这几个陌生人倒好，跟那家伙说几句话，那家伙就跟着人走了。要说桑克瑞德不乐意还是有那么点儿的：并非他小气，而是想不通为什么遭到差别待遇。要是于里昂热乖乖跟修特拉走或者跟琳走，桑克瑞德绝无二话。可于里昂热只刁难他一人——不知怎的，桑克瑞德对“刁难”的定义没有任何怀疑，光凭感觉他就确信得很，于里昂热就是在刁难他，还能把他逼得恨不得原地大喊，可又在对方那种即便天生异象稻田也能如期丰收的从容不迫面前，除了气恼大叫对方名字以外毫无办法；而实际上桑克瑞德还不能乱喊乱叫，否则这会让他像是无理取闹。

厨房内摆着零星几个酒瓶和一排药瓶，却没有日常生活用具，看就是不正常的。桑克瑞德拿起药瓶嗅了嗅，几秒钟内脑中闪过数张不堪入目的画面，门外也仿佛回应想象似的，传来醉酒后毫无收敛的污言秽语。桑克瑞德不及多想冲进厅房，见有人横在门前摇摇晃晃，一臂膀就将对方顶撞出去。

“于里昂热！”

他担心自己将看到那精灵衣冠不整的模样，谁知视线一定，才发现刚刚自己撞飞的那名胖子已是屋内最后一个还能走得动的商人了。

“哎呀、哎呀，桑克瑞德，在安穆·艾兰时我就想告诉你，大可不必起手杀招……”

那待救的被困男子身躯横陈于纱帐内，用于参加晚宴的礼装衬得体态高贵，两臂搂着靠枕。光是这只靠枕就知晚宴与这间屋子主人曾极尽奢华，于里昂热像是也要享受什么似地，长腿垂在床边，一旁还设立一张垫脚矮凳。另几名贵人酩酊大醉东倒西歪，酒瓶自不必说了，不过桑克瑞德观察一周，没有发现那种装着违禁品的药瓶，也没闻到药水特有的甜腻气味。“你没事吧？”他不接于里昂热打趣，严肃地问。

那精灵很慢地合了下眼，再可尊贵可尊贵地睁开，好像让他回答桑克瑞德的问题是折了他身价似的。于里昂热是很仔细打扮过，桑克瑞德皱起眉毛：于里昂热这身新的礼装与暗红纱帐合适得要命，如果把闪光粉装饰到脸上和睫毛上，指不定就是被这些拥有下流嗜好的贵人找来观赏的模特。桑克瑞德怀疑事实本质就是如此，毕竟他极少见到于里昂热这么——“妩媚”——过，极少，不是没有，见到了可就糟了，至少以前是的。

“足浴。”于里昂热缓缓吐出一个新词，“还有‘秘术’讨论，这是一种在危险边缘诞生，却令人流连忘返的话题与场合。你一定理解的吧，桑克瑞德。”

他哪能不理解呢，桑克瑞德简直要给精灵这语气呛坏了。他可太理解了，正是理解才着急啊，一个不小心的话，这家伙就会被地上那群家伙这样那样、那样这样……还有那种违禁品，桑克瑞德无声地指着手中的小瓶子横眉冷目，努力示意于里昂热最好知趣点，表现得像是对自身处境有一点紧张感。

谁知于里昂热再次那么温吞吞地合眼、可尊贵可尊贵地睁开。

就跟应了于里昂热召唤一般，一位侍者推开房门进来，双手端着盆水。

“不好意思，主人吩咐过了。”侍者对屋内乱象毫不见怪，只看桑克瑞德还站着，有些为难。

于里昂热倒是答得流利熟练：“麻烦了，交给他吧。”

桑克瑞德狐疑地上前接过水盆。盆内水温偏高，水面飘满花瓣，气味扑鼻。他又望望于里昂热，大致明白了刚才那个词的意思。

侍者关上房门，看起来亦没准备一直侍候下去。

“怎么？”桑克瑞德没好气撂下水盆。不过他不是没有见过这种场面，水盆自然是要放在矮凳上的，“搞了半天，是一场昂贵隆重的泡脚仪式？”

“没有太大差别。”精灵叹了口气，自行脱鞋，将双脚泡进水里，又舒舒服服地斜躺下去。

“喂。”

“……这是这家主人特有的服务，当然，后续就像你想的那样。不过我有自信不让一切发展至斯……提前请他们先与酒神梦中相会。你呢？既然是宴会，你应该得心应手……”于里昂热微微抬眼，故意做出一副惊讶表情，“不会吧，我们的桑克瑞德先生，是特意来救我的？”

桑克瑞德紧盯着水盆里的脚，一点都不想搭理。

“好像是这么回事。”精灵自顾自点头，“离开前你的暗语的确这么说过。”

男人快要嚷起来了：“想得美！”

但这只能让于里昂热的眉毛挑高几度。“可你确实来了，还走了一名宴会宾客不该走的路。难道我不该觉得奇怪吗？”

“我才是该觉得奇怪的那个吧？”

“明白了，你怕我上当受骗。”

“我不怕。”

“那就是……”

桑克瑞德一股脑蹲下去，胡乱往精灵脚上浇了几把水，险些赌气来上一句自己慢慢享受再拔腿就走。可一看地上那几个醉得没品的游末邦贵人，桑克瑞德又制住了自个；结果转眼去瞧于里昂热，就是彻彻底底的有恃无恐了。

“……怕我还像以前，处不来这种场合。”精灵竖起手指，仿佛回味自己每个发音，“觉得我强作镇定，或根本不知房内险恶。……沉默容易让人误解，桑克瑞德，不过刚才那种浇水方法，我不反对。”

“想得美。”桑克瑞德又叫，却没注意手上惯性地浇了几下。有时候他怀疑自己被于里昂热种下某些暗示魔咒，就是会让他这么做。被搅动的水很快就凉了，他便将那精灵的脚提起来，移开水盆后再把这双脚放在矮凳的软垫上晾着，“闹够了就走吧。”算是息事宁人。

“传言是真的。”于里昂热忽然不笑了。

“什么啊？”

“‘秘术’的真正含义——”

“那不是魔法吗，不过可能跟原初世界的定义不太一样。”

“这样的房内，‘秘术’的定义。”

“……啧。别这么看我，之前混进来的时候我没到过这儿，或者参加这类活动。”

“传言中，某一位自由民的劳动民，拥有与你相似的身影。那位劳动民在侍奉主人参加‘足浴’时守在门外，本来并不起眼，但由于观望四周时，对游末邦的一切态度冷漠，让那一场‘足浴’的主人印象深刻。时至今日，宴会上也有这么一个人，冷漠地对待热烈与欢愉。”

“都过去多久了。”

“然而留在这个人心目中的某种印象被唤醒了。”

于里昂热从抱枕下掏出一张小画框，幽幽推到男人跟前。

桑克瑞德惊得倒退：“我可没这么做过！”

“就客观来说，你当然没有。食罪灵在游末邦地位尊贵，绝不可能屈尊与劳动民交合……”

“食罪灵根本没这个功能！”

“你很认真啊，桑克瑞德。再说这张画，人物面目模糊，跟你有什么关系呢？”

“那你干嘛给我看？”

“千错万错，大抵不过想看看你的表情。”

“还真是冠冕堂皇啊？”

于里昂热第三次温吞吞地、好尊贵好尊贵地做出眨眼动作。不过这回，他将目光定格在桑克瑞德腰间。

“我很高兴你来了。”

“别以为吹捧我两句就能揭过去。——你没对这些家伙做什么吧？”

“简单催眠罢了，天亮醒来，也不会记得什么。”

“唉……”桑克瑞德垮下肩膀，“这类传言当没听见好了，我那时候没什么机会到树冠层来，更不可能发展成这样。总之，咳咳……”

“亲自探索实情的感觉并不赖，最难能可贵的还是你的表情。”

“等等。”桑克瑞德警醒一震，“那这段日子你的奇怪态度又是怎么搞的？你最好别说出让我想揍你的理由。”

“那我只好说‘我热爱你这种，因为急我之急而缺乏防备的苦恼模样’，重点是——桑克瑞德，重点是……我并非人见人爱的……”

他紧抱抱枕，看上去确实可怜兮兮，诉说着伴随着常年形单影只内向封闭而来的无安全感，理论一套一套的听得桑克瑞德有些愣神，信和不信左右摇摆。

“……所以我多么感激你第一时间想到的是来救我于水火。”

“啊。”好像是这么回事，桑克瑞德自认经验足，懂还是很容易懂的。懂了以后脾气再大都得放一放，他抓抓脑袋，苦口婆心，“不用多想，或者直接找我问，不必揣在怀里憋着烦恼。对别人不好意思说，我总有资格听听吧？好了，我不是怪谁，赶紧穿好起来，回宴会厅去吧……”

应该是倾吐心事舒畅多了，于里昂热此时与刚刚相比显得极为乖巧，并且起身动作保持了风度，就衣装仪态来说还是相当赏心悦目的——

桑克瑞德突然感到不对，可一下子说不上哪里存在破绽，紧巴巴拧起眉毛思索片刻。

“你真的不是拿我寻开心？”

END.


	2. Day 2.关于魔法师的那些事

“喂……我真觉得，那个魔法师很让人放不下心啊，老大。”

“那跟你有什么关系？”

杰瑞克哐当一下撂了酒杯：“哪能说跟我没关系呢？那个、那个大小姐，好歹是我和萨夫一块发现的！”

“不要扯上我，我没觉得这件事跟我有关。”

“萨夫！”

“那你倒是说啊，杰瑞克，让人放心不下，到底是哪里放心不下？”

“我觉得就是那个，那个啊……”

“什么这个那个的……”

“在我说之前还是要先问一句，你们真的没觉得？”

“根本就不知道你在说什么！”

“就是那个——‘关心怜爱道不出口，默默目送并赴汤蹈火将对方送上寻找爱人的路’，那个魔法师啊！”

“……对哦。”玛格努斯酒醒了一点，“之前你们介绍说那位小小姐是要去寻找失踪爱人的。”

“是、是吧？”

“等一等杰瑞克，桑克瑞德不是否了你的推测吗？再说，后来那位小姐找的也不是恋人，哪个恋人找到以后能给天空带来黑夜？总不会是食罪灵！”

“可是大魔法师说他的确是大魔法师啊？”

“……你还真相信于里昂热……不，不是说他不能信，是你有些话被他带偏了吧？”

“哎——呀！萨夫你不懂。老大比我们都懂，老大来说。”

“我没有太注意他们……就是黑夜来了以后，刚好他们回来在这儿借住，我看了一眼，似乎是有那么回事。”

“你瞧，萨夫！”

“你别吵，听老大说。”

“那就是——那个桑克瑞德也不太好吧，虽说那时候并不清楚到底发生了什么，大家也都惊讶为什么突然间有了黑夜，不太注意。”

“嗯，对，当时于里昂热先生交代不要声张，我和萨夫让他们从集落后面进来的。”

“然后就是……让人移进屋里治疗，我看得出来，那个菁灵族确实很着急。”

“是吧，萨夫！”

“……怎么感觉跟你想说的那种不太一样，而且和于里昂热让人不太放心也联系不到一起。”

“我好像稍微明白杰瑞克的意思了，是说于里昂热因为牵挂忧心，加上对对方的爱所以要不顾一切地为对方付出吧。”

“对！老大真是结过婚的人。”

“杰瑞克！”

“啊对不起……”

“没事了，得亏经过这次，我好多了。”

“老大！老大……呜呜呜呜……”

“嗳，老大，你看杰瑞克是不是喝多了……”

“我才没喝多！”

“来了来了，经典回答。”

“再说于里昂热先生是……他是……呜啊啊啊啊……”

“为什么哭啊？”

“得不到那个人，但对方就在眼前为追求爱而努力着……”

“你说于里昂热先生得不到吗？是不是不对啊？我记得那天晚上他就——”

“得不到啊！”

“——就跟桑克瑞德睡在一起……”

“……哈？”

“唔？”

“什么？”

“干嘛都这么看我，噢——那晚上萨夫照顾女士那一屋，你又爬到塔罗斯身上去了，估计没注意到。于里昂热先生是跟那个白衣服的一直在一屋里，应该瞒着其他人，没告诉她们桑克瑞德其实状况不太好吧，他也叮嘱我不要说穿。那种眼神我最懂了，我们想瞒斯库里什么的时候，艾格娜就是这种眼神。那之后于里昂热几乎没出过屋子——除了给桑克瑞德取水。我那时睡不着啊，见于里昂热开门出来还心想，自己拼命争取来的美景，大家的梦……他们自己不亲眼看看吗。第二天才想起来，或许那晚屋里的人的确都累坏了吧。现在得知他们的身份就更说得通了，既然是他们亲手取回每个地区的夜晚，肯定早就看够了。”

“我要说的不是这些啊，老大！”

“那到底是什么，刚才我也讲了，他没有和其他人在一起，而是一直呆在桑克瑞德休息的屋里。”

“那一定是那个，就是那个——‘眼看着得不到的爱人离自己远去，不得已只得委身在另一名替代品面前’啊！”

“……噗呲——”

“不好意思，谁委身谁？”

“别胡说了杰瑞克，我刚刚就讲过，那种眼神是——还有，包括你瞎掰的那什么为人付出不是没有，那就是同一个晚上，我也看到过。拿到清水以后我问于里昂热为什么还不休息，他就回答自己首要目标是照顾好里面那名男人……啧，你这种没组成过家庭甚至没谈过恋爱的小鬼别一天到晚瞎想。”

“呀！玛格努斯先生！杰瑞克先生、萨夫先生！”

“这不是大小姐嘛。”

“不、不是……请不要那样叫我……”

“杰瑞克别插嘴。琳小姐？”

“哎，那天都没有来得及跟玛格努斯先生道谢，真的非常谢谢您！”

“为什么？”

“所有的事情。萨夫先生也是，还有杰瑞克先生也是！嗯……那个，玛格努斯先生……”

“嗯？”

“桑克瑞德让我过来问问您，有没有空挪到他那一桌去……”

“他怎么了？——在那边嘛，那不是有于里昂热在？”

“他说是，您过去了，他就有机会喝得上酒……我不太明白，只能照他说的告诉你。桑克瑞德说，‘原话转告玛格努斯，他一定懂’……”

“老、老大，难道这是——”

“嗯……不好意思了，琳小姐，得麻烦您回复他，今晚不行，至少于里昂热在旁边的时候不行。”

“哎？……好。”

“为什么啊老大！这不是一个很好的机会吗？我一定要问出来，我要听到于里昂热先生亲口告诉我！”

“因为就像你之前说的，他会为某个目的赴汤蹈火，你要是不信我，现在就去桑克瑞德那边亲身体会下吧。”

“去就去！我可不怕！”

“……真的去了耶。嗳老大，杰瑞克会不会被于里昂热先生怎么样啊……”

“应该不会，主要取决于桑克瑞德有没有自觉。我看桑克瑞德那家伙现在的样子，肯定很清楚自己脖子上架着刀啊……杰瑞克去就是去撞刀口，多半要给那俩人绕晕。”

“但是，老大，真的——我以为那天，你还没能有心情注意其他人，没想到你都看到了啊。”

“可能想不注意到都难吧。尘族嗅觉不如我们，不用靠太近就能闻到味道。”

“什么味道？”

玛格努斯不愿继续答话，独自斟满葡萄酒，遥向那边在于里昂热监控下只有白开水可以喝的桑克瑞德祝酒致意。

END.


	3. Day 3.庇护所

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *4.x某日

桑克瑞德不是来救人的。从工作项目发生开始，他的任务内容和性质都已经注定了。

他到这里只是“看看情况”，尽管来得早了一点，却对最终结果没有任何改变。

有人看出了来由，跪下祈求、抓住他的脚腕痛哭，但他无动于衷。

“每半年上交一名十二岁男童平息山神怒火”的村子，在经过联军士兵检查后，除了“有待观察”的村民，余下的全部聚集在一个小屋子里。

执行任务的士兵也是精挑细选出来的，大家一言不发地封锁门窗，谁都没有多看一眼。唯独领队对桑克瑞德说：“麻烦快点结束吧。”

共计十五个人。桑克瑞德通过烟囱进入屋内，不经点灯，摸着人头清点数字。每数一个都要问一次对方名字，的确听不到回应或听不到完整句子了才下刀。

屋里地面很快变得湿漉漉的，不宜用粉末引火。临走前桑克瑞德打碎了预先设好的油罐。

即将押送的村民见桑克瑞德披着一身血色经过面前，纷纷吸气，也有人大哭不止，最后随着一声暴怒吼叫，在桑克瑞德背过身瞬间，挥起两手跳出人群扑了上来。

过了会儿桑克瑞德挥挥手叫士兵把那人尸体拖走，扔进处死十五个村民的小屋一起烧掉。

领队向他行礼。

看守士兵驻留村口围了一圈，其中有名戴着兜帽的高个子。桑克瑞德没想到那人会来，脚步顿了下。

对方没说话，微微抬起手臂让男人看自己带来的另一件斗篷，等桑克瑞德愿意过去了，就为他披上，挡住溅满白色猎装的血。

沉默太压抑了，只有要押送的村民哭声和悲叫不绝于耳，惹得两名士兵紧皱眉头扭开脸。但桑克瑞德的工作还未完成。

“你回去。”他冲那高个子兜帽说。

“我等在这里。”

“回去。”

“我想看完。”

桑克瑞德撇撇嘴，转向村外由另一小队看守的帐篷。帐篷中关押着个老头子。

“我最后说一次，回去。”

“我想看完。”高个子兜帽重复道。

桑克瑞德掀起门帘，从这一刻起，他面对的不是一个要受尊敬、礼让的老人，他自己也不是保有七情六欲的凡人。动手和开口前桑克瑞德想了想，脱掉了斗篷。

半小时后桑克瑞德到河边洗手，远处士兵拔营。高个子兜帽仍跟着他，等他站起身，重新为他披上斗篷。不过这次，高个子兜帽借着四周无人，手臂稍稍将男人拢得近了些。

“用精炼者繁育下一代祭品”的案件处置完了，主导这一切的村长要押回神拳痕审判，虽然也不剩多少气了。而在村长诱导下去过“山神祭坛”、被精炼又被用作繁育祭品工具的村民则通过暗中处置，一个都没有活下来。至于“某某某某神”，就交给阿雷恩瓦尔德带芙朵拉消灭。

“习惯了。”桑克瑞德拨开高个子兜帽的手。

于是那高个子兜帽静静跟着桑克瑞德步行穿过山路，回到大道上，搭乘篷车，返回神拳痕。发布委托的莉瑟亦不安地塞给桑克瑞德一瓶热茶，将两人引到休息室去，询问要不要吃点好的。“我干得不少了，这类活儿。”桑克瑞德摆摆手，“习惯了啊，不用另外费心。……不过，这家伙怎么会出现？”

桑克瑞德指了指高个子兜帽——于里昂热。

“于里昂热说要去看看，我拗不过他啊。”

而后桑克瑞德便低声抱怨，叫于里昂热不要给莉瑟加难题，那样的案子谁都心里不好受。

于里昂热答得也不多：“请让我抱你。”

桑克瑞德低声允诺，全权交给于里昂热负责。精灵剥了他的猎装，悉心擦除透过布料残存在皮肤上的血迹，而后长久抱着他的头。

于里昂热渴望经由性事拂去的痕迹有许许多多，一些是抹不去的疤，一些仅限于想象。像这回他反复吮吻桑克瑞德的指头，消去的便是上面杀戮的气息。桑克瑞德一般禁止于里昂热旁观这类任务过程，但精灵偶尔硬是要去，连桑克瑞德自己都阻止不了，一次一次地，于里昂热用这种方式表达，自己要了解、包容、吸纳和净化这一切。

“回到我身边来。”精灵推进性器时伏在桑克瑞德耳边细语，“你若笃定我仍洁净，污秽便带不走你。”

这让桑克瑞德生出独占了拥有大爱之人、使其污化变得狭隘自私的惶恐，连忙晃着脑袋向后躲闪，内里也紧缩起来打算将逐渐填入的雄壮挤出去。于里昂热安抚地吻着额头，可这亦是桑克瑞德处决精炼者下刀确保一刀毙命不流痛苦的位置。男人呆呆愣着。他知道于里昂热正将爱、慈悲与宽恕的定义拓宽到杀戮的领域。

桑克瑞德仰高胸膛，过分填充的感觉和刺激敏感点的快感催促他，要他仿佛吸饱水分的叶片般打开身体。他短促呼唤和呻吟，意识到自己无法逃避，只要于里昂热开始律动，体内晦暗死气就将转醒，打上生的烙印。

“会弄脏你。”男人试图再做一次逃避。

于里昂热只令下身尽数埋进，堵住了多话的嘴。

END.


	4. Day 4.原罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *4.x某日，R18，有非CP关系的路人→桑克瑞德与R18。  
> *狗血言情。

【1】

“于里昂热。”

桑克瑞德撑着两臂，长发垂挂晃来晃去。

“腿张开。”

他埋在精灵腿间，扶着阴茎，安抚婴孩般地轻拍它，朝拜圣器似地亲吻它，睫毛掩映下的眼神爱怜它。于里昂热哑声询问男人是否能停下来，是否能给自己拥抱和嘴唇，桑克瑞德便先坐上柱身、用内壁裹住硬挺，立刻回应了于里昂热的请求。

然而无论是接吻还是做爱，桑克瑞德都像是献身——献身般地笑，献身般地在沙之家停留、与于里昂热为伴、面对空旷的世界。

尽管男人表现过善意、决意以及爱意，仿佛内心在缺失几位重要家人以后为了弥补和继承，挖空的地方汩汩流出了泉水滋润生命，但于里昂热感觉得到，这些硬是在血肉上挖出的泉眼底下，其实正在干枯。

于里昂热忍不住问：“为什么你不能放过自己呢，桑克瑞德？”

“胡说什么，难道你不想要吗。”

于里昂热沉默了，进而沉湎下去，将骑在腰上的男人翻到身下。

【2】

他们将自己关在小屋里糜烂了几天。白天一个守着沙之家的资料库，另一个视需要外出，等到天一擦黑、家中碰头，就滚成一团。

为了防止被偶尔回来走走看看的冒险者们察觉，两人从不在小屋以外的地方做爱，不过只要小屋门一关，枷锁就消失了。

他们试过好几个于里昂热从来不敢想的姿势和玩法。拘束器、古怪的长针、烈酒、塞子、熏香、棒子、锁链、可能出现在身体任何一个部位上的皮制品、摘掉枪头的木杆以及所有桑克瑞德曾经拿到过的道具——用在桑克瑞德身上，也会换到于里昂热身上。有一回于里昂热被男人拷在墙边，眼睁睁看着对方一边用牙一条条撕开衣物，一边用蜡油和精油混合物浇灌身躯直至每一条裸露的褐色肌肉纹理都流淌着干不透的液体，如同牢中隐者面对高贵色欲合二为一的公主。那人反复在于里昂热的性器上摩擦胸膛、下腹和腿间缝隙，直将器官磨得光滑、粗壮且锃亮，直直挺立面目凶狠，却由于无目标可穿透而哭着发抖。而后于里昂热有些记不清身体如何得救，印象中仅是男人弯着眼睛在笑，像是高兴，又好像怜悯，空气腐败，声音淫乱。有时候于里昂热明确提出想听声音，桑克瑞德就顺从地浪叫，或者懵懵懂懂复述于里昂热念出的句子，最后哭泣，并哭泣着爬向于里昂热的下身，吞掉射出来的东西，恳求再做一次直到脑浆被雄物捣烂为止。

可是第二天桑克瑞德走出沙之家时，身姿必定如刀剑似的。

【3】

糜烂持续到另一个男人找到于里昂热，提出要精灵把桑克瑞德让出来为止。

于里昂热对这一要求困惑不解。

“没有谁是谁的，谁又能让给谁。”尤其这种要求指的是桑克瑞德，于里昂热歪着头。

这是个水晶义勇队时期招募来的冒险者，就人族男性体格来讲很是英武，样貌也端正，方脸剑眉。即使于里昂热不解用意，这个人也保持礼貌和坚决，重复了一次要求，又解释了一次含义。

“希望您能放手。”

于里昂热的头更歪了：“我从没有抓住过他。”

但于里昂热又不能肯定地回复“好啊，你拿去吧”，因为桑克瑞德不是一个物件，不存在让来让去。他只能保证自己大概明白对方想法。

“是让我为您两位制造机会的意思吗？”

那人听说过于里昂热的讲话风格，点点头，小心地细化请求。

“我来照顾他。”

于里昂热端正了脑袋，微微拧起眉毛。他感觉也许这个人的想法有些偏差，可又不是完全错误。同时于里昂热觉得自己或许不该在连自己都不确定的情况下说出来，更何况显然这个人认为他做得不对。

“那就有劳了。”于里昂热答道，给出任务单，联络桑克瑞德与面前冒险者同行，并建议桑克瑞德近期不要随意进沙之家。

【4】

过了几天，于里昂热前往石之家探望蛇心，恰巧预见桑克瑞德和上回的冒险者。

“噢，唷。”桑克瑞德摆了摆手臂。

看起来桑克瑞德气色不错，搭着武器似乎准备外出。冒险者是名剑士，就算是在石之家中，也一副恪尽职守的模样站在桑克瑞德侧前方。然而于里昂热仍感到不对劲，观察一阵后，私下对那剑士说：“请问您防守的位置，是桑克瑞德的左后方吗？”

剑士好像给问中了什么，有些不高兴，经过几秒才给出答案。

“是。”

“那就好。”于里昂热想，可能是自己多虑了。

谁知又隔了几秒，剑士问：“为什么不能是前面？”

这问得于里昂热也是一愣，他以为剑士应该知道桑克瑞德的左后方不便。“即使他的警觉性极强，”于里昂热慢慢说，“那里也是敌人直观上最容易选择集中进攻的角度。”

剑士从不高兴变成了不服气。“可剑士的职能，就是做战友的盾牌。”说完他仿佛在不服气与更想了解之间犹豫，“……我试过你说的位置。”

看来是被桑克瑞德拒绝了。精灵叹了口气，后悔自己多嘴。

“抱歉，我不该问。”

于里昂热借口要会同蛇心解析三斗神的制御系统，与那两人拉开距离。桑克瑞德离开石之家之前，也没有多看他一眼，只叮嘱同样在家的里奥尔和库尔特内，叫他俩盯着点，别让石之家太乱给芙·拉敏添麻烦。随行的剑士比桑克瑞德高半个头，走动中试着像于里昂热说过的那样站到男人左后方，成功了几秒，那几秒之中剑士高大可靠的身影罩住了桑克瑞德的背。

然而也就是这几秒而已，桑克瑞德侧了一步。男人脱离他人保护范畴的动作如鱼入水，虽然入的是保护范围外的危险区域，但是是男人需要的。

于里昂热别开目光，心底愧疚——源于他看得懂，这名剑士终将落下桑克瑞德的陷阱，并且在情感上败下阵去。于里昂热开始忧虑，乃至焦虑。他有义务提醒那剑士，又没有资格开口。

毕竟他才是在爱着桑克瑞德的人眼里，没能为桑克瑞德做什么的那个。

【5】

又过了些天，于里昂热撞见了个不该撞见的场面。

那剑士将桑克瑞德操得挂在墙上——于里昂热快步掠过，除了剑士的低喘，他什么都没听见。

只是他到底还是看到了，造成他连续两晚睡不安稳。第二个晚上于里昂热清楚记下了混杂在梦里的记忆——桑克瑞德是正对那剑士的、桑克瑞德低着头、桑克瑞德的手垂在两边。

于里昂热握着性器惊醒，下腹的火炙烤脏器，身上冷冷粘着汗。

他滚下木板，想寻找通讯珠。可是这两天里，他过夜的地方是和那男人淫乱数日不知餍足的小房间，通讯珠不在身旁。

于里昂热慌忙赶出大厅。

该去提醒那个剑士，再这么下去，他们两人都有危险。

【6】

结果通讯珠没能接通，沙之家的门被剑士先撞开了。

“先生！于里昂热先生……”

于里昂热提着灯冲到门口，迎向剑士。

对方怀里抱着的身躯几乎是从血池里捞上来的。据剑士说，自己其实总是很难争取到正确的保护方位，虽然竭尽全力，可最后还是变成了这样。

于里昂热伸手想接，却很快克制住，抬头先问剑士自身怎么样。

“一点轻伤，我自己来。”剑士将桑克瑞德的身体往前推了推，“还是他先……”

于里昂热盯着桑克瑞德的左肩。那里的血色最厚，但肌肉线条依旧紧绷。

“你让他知道你没事了吗？”

“那——什么？这时候怎么能说这些？”

于里昂热半举着手臂，就差一点能“拿回来了”——他吓了一跳，忙努力自制地重复：“告诉他你没有事吧。”

剑士极为无奈，照于里昂热所言，冲桑克瑞德说，自己没事了。

到安全的地方了、到了有于里昂热先生在的地方了。

“我们到沙之家了。”

【7】

从剑士怀里接走桑克瑞德的身体时，心底无可抑制的某种狂喜令人羞愧。

与“一语成谶”的悲哀截然相反，是绝对不该出现的狂喜之感：“瞧，我就知道。”

犹如伫立在时间、空间、自我三者狭缝中的无脸镜像，唯有一张弯月一样讥诮的嘴巴喋喋不休。

也像是桑克瑞德问他，“难道你不想要吗”。

于里昂热发现自己给绷带打结的手一直发抖，是一旁的剑士帮了忙。

“对不起。”剑士说，“我没能照顾好他。”

于里昂热再次怔怔歪了头。只有这件事——他想，剑士可能仍不明白——只有这件事，不需要道歉。

“其实您应该早就发现了我的错误……那天您问我有没有庇护到桑克瑞德左后方时。”

剑士声音低了下去，人也低沉下去。天亮时，剑士确认桑克瑞德只等醒来就无大碍了，便告别了沙之家主事。

临走前说，还给他了。

于里昂热摆正自己只要一听剑士说话就歪得不能再歪的脑袋，转去看了看沉睡的男人。

【8】

桑克瑞德知道自己怎样扰人清梦吗？

桑克瑞德当然知道。

桑克瑞德什么都知道。

知道了，也容纳了它们，圣洁理想也好、下流欲望也罢，仿佛除此以外，再也没有什么人能用得上那颗心脏涌出的泉水。

于里昂热扶着床沿从椅子上跌落，却不敢握住男人露在被单外的手。

“只要一直这样下去，就能得救吗？”

他凝视着男人微曲的指尖。

“谁都无法得救。”

END.


	5. Day 5.卵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *4.x某日，R18含（骨颌族）抹布  
> *关于骨颌族唯一脑等等等等说法都是瞎胡诌的别信。  
> *没什么剧情，就是爽文，看题避雷。

* * *

基本上逃不掉这一遭了，从不得不把无铭交给逃难者，委托他们带到自由脑窟穴开始，桑克瑞德差不多认了这个局面。

终究离蛮神召唤场太近，遭到以太腐蚀掉进坑里也是正常的。关键在于怎么逃脱——桑克瑞德在池子里艰难跋涉，然而脚下触不到底，潮流般滚动的——“虫”——一股股涌上来，勾住布料边角，将陷在其中的人向下拖。大约深及腰际时，比整个人还大的手罩住桑克瑞德身前。

说是“手”，实际上是——桑克瑞德努力辨认，一种虫的合成体，或者说是组合体。组成“手”形状的虫子甚至本身尚未成型。桑克瑞德不太清楚这是骨颌族生命轨迹中的什么阶段，光是看着表面，像是快死去的，又像是刚出生的，尽管桑克瑞德只见过有活着跑动的和非正常死亡的骨颌族，自然生死的骨颌族则从没见过，掐头去尾，综合掉进来的坑的功用，他只能如此判断。

这里是骨颌族“繁殖”的地方，按照“唯一脑”族规，消亡和重生，交界也许就在此。有了虫的形体轮廓，还差部位的功能，所以能够组成任何东西。那么这只“手”便是应运而生的，为了——挑起女人的性欲，因为一开始，唯一脑窟穴的捕猎对象是人类女性。

桑克瑞德低下头，两只仿佛从枯槁老人身上摘下来的“手”正在揉弄他的胸膛。“不够、热”，混杂的声音咕咕地说，揉搓乳房似地反复推挤男人的胸肌。“手”形状太大，能罩住桑克瑞德整个人，“指头”顺带触及他的腹和腰，划过腰带边。桑克瑞德安静地看着。不是没有勇气接受这种概念，而是实在太新奇，他说不出个所以然来，挣扎也无用处。所有滚动的虫体已把他当做约定要送来的“雌性”，将他翻进浪潮中时已禁锢他的十指——唯一脑对前戏具备一定概念，说不定早就“吃过”，桑克瑞德翻了翻眼睛，而“指头”正往裤子里钻。

“唔……”本该是阴道的位置上，“指头”没能摸到“可以让雌性热起来”的东西，便抓住男人的性器，能怎么摸就怎么摸。桑克瑞德挣扎了下，结果背部肌肤吸收了数种说不出口的触感，“就算这样我也不能实现你们的要求啊……”他不禁颤了下，阻止不了新的“手”形成、扒开两腿、粗暴对待下体。

然后某种早就准备着植入的物件慢慢移到桑克瑞德眼前。那也是个说不清概念的东西，桑克瑞德依旧呆然望着它。缺少反抗的动力，却又不是慌张，他动了动嘴巴，当“那东西”进入口腔时，也没有感到意外或害怕。

有一些思绪提醒桑克瑞德这不正常，但道不清哪里不正常。进入口腔的东西湿滑腐臭，大脑也不能类比出它和寻常生殖器的异同。桑克瑞德吞着那个东西，阖了阖眼。

“咕唔……”

“是、热——”

三只“手”和不成型的虫反复且粗糙，搓着男人全身。大概确实是读取过人类性交前戏的概念，“指尖”落点渐渐精确，格外关注乳尖、肚脐和皮肤上凹下的疤痕。腰侧早就揉得发红甚至破了皮，被稍硬、却像流体的虫体分泌出汁液舔弄覆盖。桑克瑞德缩放着喉咙努力纳入进入的东西，渐渐窒息、热度上涌；下身那里则产生了咕滋咕滋的声音，阴茎是不是勃起了也不清楚，大腿内侧被用力按压和吸吮的感觉比勃起更明晰；而后是穴口，疼痛但饱受汁液滋润，随着水声舒畅地张合，好像有什么流入、插入，接着胀大。

桑克瑞德的呻吟变成一声愉悦低吟，不顺利，可是确实震动了声带，插入口腔的东西立即蠕动起来。

“热、够了。”

“热，嘁嘁嘁……”

口中的长条柱体收缩了些，让桑克瑞德喘息出气。

“啊……”

这一口气使男人恢复了正常意识。

他代替救出来的女性成了交配对象。唯一脑窟穴希求人类女性身体，打算借用受孕器官保护虫卵。前前后后已有近十名被拐卖的女性受害，被救出的受害者虽然还有生命体征，但几近精练、神智已严重损伤。于里昂热负责配合尾羽集落与伊修加德骑士切断人口买卖的渠道，桑克瑞德救出的则是新一批被拐卖到唯一脑窟穴的五名女性。人是跑掉了，他自己却掉进了这里——并准备接受交配。

同一瞬间下身那股胀大的触感也得到了定义，另一根生殖器，比探入口中的粗大了一圈。但刚才经历过什么居然能让肠道容纳这根生殖器，桑克瑞德毫无概念，唯有眼看它继续鼓胀，表皮不停分泌浆液。

咕滋咕滋……

桑克瑞德终于确实感到了“不妙”，然而也就那一秒而已。惊叫声未能出口就转化成了愉悦低吟。热，唯一脑向人体索要的热随着生殖器填满下体而充实。“指尖”捏住了乳头，粗粝和汁液混杂，恰到好处带给人体“舒服”。催情，桑克瑞德唯一一丁点勉强运转的思维判断出了异常，既然要烘热人体的性欲，必定有催情的成分。然而他也抵挡不了什么，从掉进坑的那一刻起，或是前一刻，正是唯一脑窟穴的絮絮低语与高浓度以太环境促成了这一切。只要能抓住一个，即使是“雄性”也可以一试。

胸部被揉压得发红，肌肉挤高，在“手指”的圈握中有了乳房的形态，乳尖挺立，沾满浆液而发亮，凹下的小口撑着亮点、淌着液体。虫体开始形成口器，漫上皮肤，微小的爪子抓住纹理，探进乳尖刺戳。桑克瑞德叫了一声——快乐雀跃，身体忠实于它们制造着情热——随这些半硬半软的流动虫体摇晃身躯，张开的腿配合“手”扳向两侧，没入托着身体的虫的潮流。唯一脑要他发热，他也想要发泄热的出口，不自觉调整下身的位置，终于让那根在体内肿胀的生殖器在前列腺上受力。

他快乐得仰起脖子，上下同时渴望更深吞进这些粗壮、淌着浆液的器官。虽然看不见，也难以准确感知，但神经末梢狂欢着促使脚趾张开，这一点桑克瑞德异常清楚。他扭动着自己，唯一脑每重复一次“热”，他也跟着试图让舌头和喉咙发出同样的声音。

咕滋咕滋、咕滋咕滋。

“唔、嗯……”桑克瑞德眯起眼，满意自己胸膛隆起“乳房”的样子。唯一脑也很满意，这符合唯一脑认知中与人类交媾的概念。下腹慢慢鼓起了一块拳头大小的形状，微微蠕动着，桑克瑞德欢愉地迎合，吃力但努力地扭摆腰部，让蠕动更为明显，每次蠕动的受力一定会在前列腺上制造无尽快感。

“指尖”突然捏紧了乳头，男人嘴里那根生殖器也松开了收缩的力度。

有东西往桑克瑞德的喉腔和下腹推入。它们不该在雄性体内出现，给狭小甬道造成了极大负担，但桑克瑞德哼着期待，因为每次甬道本能抵抗注入体内的物件，窒息感和下体传来的快感都比痛苦更剧烈。有两次这些物件成功被甬道顶出体外，体内空虚和摩擦快感同时令男人的身体后仰、沉入虫体的潮流，被潮流包裹却颤抖不已，而后是加倍的渴求、更高的热度侵袭。咕滋咕滋的声音不停歇，虫的口器探着进道，大块湿热的软物在脸颊、脖子、锁骨以及背脊等部位的肌肤上拖曳，咕滋咕滋声就通过口器在耳中放大，令男人的身体本能忘记驱使反抗，一点点吸纳新的、由生殖器灌到体内的物件。

虽然生殖器进行的不是同人类相当的抽插，不过来回置入、挤出、再置入的过程达到了相似效果，体外虫体组成的“手”、“舌”乃至“与人类差不多大小的性器”则一次次帮助男人的身体保持高热，不让情欲随着射精而消退。下腹一再隆起，又扁平下去，进而生殖器重新插入，让男人的肠道再次容纳某个东西，循环数次，身体已不可否认贪恋整个过程带来的放纵。快感超出边线压塌意识，唯一脑的生殖器到底在人体内塞进了什么都不重要了，至少大脑不愿意探究，又也许早就知晓，并且接受、渴求，做出淫乱呻吟回应，每个部位都在配合、展开，以期最大地获得抚慰。

至于最后怎么结束的，桑克瑞德记不起来了。认出眼前的精灵族、叫得出对方名字之前，他都未能摆脱耳中“咕滋咕滋”的汁液分泌与挤压的声音，还有身体两个入口被填充得满满当当的感觉。他从空白中回归时，这种感觉还无法接受空虚落差，导致他抑制不住性欲，受退不下的高热囚禁。当桑克瑞德偶尔清醒一些，看护人就坐在床边，辫几下他的长发再松开，用一种燃烧妒火与欲火的眼神盯着他瞧。

“你差点被唯一脑同化。”于里昂热说出调查结果，“受害者无一不被同化，尽管并非精炼，却同精炼极为相似，若不是再次被唯一脑召唤归巢，就是精神彻底消散。”精灵咬了咬牙。

此后好些日子桑克瑞德都未能尽然享受与于里昂热的性爱，就算精神上抗拒回忆，也敌不过身体机能铭记了那种过于强烈的“充实满足”。他害怕本能把不堪的交合印记同于里昂热相比对，同时希冀用人类体温唤回正常感触。他变得胆怯，而又矛盾地过分索求，止不住在于里昂热的阴茎上榨取快慰直至重建的理智再一次烧毁。

桑克瑞德能读懂那精灵每到这时就趋于越界的妒火，亦有些惭愧。“那那个时候都是什么东西……”男人靠着愧疚心控制了下身体，问得小心翼翼。

“卵。”

男人打起寒战，接着战栗不止——于里昂热的回答正应着阴茎抽送加速，刻意向上顶弄的角度凸起男人下腹，塞得闷气不通的肠道吃力承受这一块凸起游移。

“就像这样。”于里昂热淡漠地抚摸着男人腹部那块凸起，“通过器官排入虫卵，靠人体热量保存。人体其实不能孵化虫卵，唯一脑要的，是暂存等待，所以虫体排卵和孵化不会导致人类死亡，对人体造成伤害的，是唯一脑制造性热并同化意识的过程。想知道吗？”精灵舔了舔桑克瑞德的下唇，“我找到你的时候……你体态如何？”

说完精灵封住桑克瑞德的嘴吮吸，左手在男人胸膛上粗粗一握，正如虫体组成的“手”握出的乳房。

由于阴茎角度倾斜，前列腺被压迫和摩擦，桑克瑞德“嗯唔”哼着声，攥着床单的脚趾支撑的腿向两边倒去，但被于里昂热一臂捞起。阴茎滑出体内，后穴失落地收起徒劳挽留一些体液时，于里昂热将男人转至面朝镜子，雄物再次插入、一下下顶弄，腹部凸起的那块儿没有规律、活物似地变换位置。

“将近如此……”于里昂热舔着男人耳垂，低喘间喃喃，张开五指用力挤高掌下胸肌，拇指推了推乳尖，“淫靡至不成人形。”

桑克瑞德看了下自己涨红的脸，不敢细数皮肤的痕迹，紧紧合起眼偏过头，由着于里昂热舐开散在颈间的长发，轻咬刺青。精灵的眼神比索求敏感反应和操弄下体的器官更教人胆寒，即使给咬得疼了、得准备第二天找件高领挡住印痕了，桑克瑞德都不敢睁眼，只顺从而认命低低呻吟，能抓住和紧贴于里昂热的肢体绝不随便松动。

于里昂热带来的充盈感和疼痛感逐渐累积，致使男人胸腔透不过气，反折起脖子，不住滚动喉结、吐出舌头喘息，结果连喉头都被精灵用两指轻压，使得男人身体尝到了命悬一线的无力，腰部瘫下，身前空悬的性器来回摇头。于里昂热另一手越过桑克瑞德腋下揪住那根无人抚慰的肿胀，从双球一下抓握揉搓至顶，逼出桑克瑞德夹杂苦痛、愉悦与哀求更多的嘶叫。

“我也想让——”桑克瑞德绷起脚尖、无知觉地睁开眼皮时，被精灵在镜中晃着火光的瞳孔擒获，交合的黏腻声响再吵、脑中空白再多，男人都未听漏于里昂热的词句，“——的卵。”

END.


	6. Day 6.惊喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现代AU。  
> *会有很多白烂NQ示爱台词，注意避雷。

【1】

桑克瑞德曾嘱咐过：“不要轻易交出自己的爱。”

“爱是会褪色的。”他歪在沙发上，捧着《传世之恋：龙与魔女的传说》，“热恋是高峰，随后下坡。”

“请把那本书还给我，以免你的歪理误导终身。”

“拿去，反正我也背下来了。”

于里昂热收缴被男人盗走的叙事诗。这是图书馆珍藏的折叠绢布本，可不能给桑克瑞德碰坏。

“然后，”时年二十出头的研修生问，“人们应该永不相爱？”

“哪里哪里，自然是携手攀上顶峰，再在爱之花枯萎前，全身而退。”

那时桑克瑞德身上揣着一封信，想带给他们共同的恩师，告诉恩师自己已受安全局聘用。

“爱便爱了，坦然接受。但是，人们害怕遭到抛弃，害怕面对发黄干瘪的花蕊。所以，要么，不选择爱，要么，不要去问为什么爱。要是去思考自己爱上了对方哪里，最早染上死亡之色的，便是你最爱的那一片红瓣。”

“其实你不必向我证明自己真的背下了这本书，我知道你的确可以。”

“在背书这种事情上受你肯定，更像被提出挑战啊，小子。”

“先生多虑了。”

……

当然几年后桑克瑞德在于里昂热的床上可不是这么说的。

【2】

桑克瑞德逃避他——自于里昂热发现开始。

于里昂热说的也不是“我爱你”，而是趁那男人难得进门喝茶，坐在桌子对面郑重询问。

“我不知道这是什么感觉。”于里昂热模仿电影里演的预言家转动茶杯，“但我认为，既然这种感觉出现了并以你为目标，根据解题归本思维，应该从你问起。”

桑克瑞德的回答干脆简洁仿佛没有经过思考或早已考虑过许久，等待着这一刻。

“忘了它。”

于里昂热不解。

“即便峰顶背侧是为峭壁，攀峰本身也是乐趣。”

“为你自己好，于里昂热，忘了它。”

“可我想知道它是什么。”

“与其问它是什么，不如问它从哪来。而一旦你探究它从哪来，就会越来越觉得它乏味。既然结果已定，就不要为它浪费时间。”

“尚且无从得知正体，何谓浪费时间。探索是探索者对世间一切的浓情蜜意，生于纯粹……”

“啊，那你都知道它生于纯粹了，这样就行了吧。”

在不适宜抽烟的环境里，桑克瑞德点了一根，对着天花板吹气。白雾一冲老高，飘下几缕，缠住于里昂热头顶，不过于里昂热什么都没说。

最早他在于里昂热的书房门口抽烟，出差回来，手里提着要送给老师和敏菲利亚的礼物，但两人恰巧不在，就转道到于里昂热的民俗学研究室来，恰巧又赶上同事接连来电，可能是内容不愉快吧，男人挂了电话就点了烟，于里昂热闻到味道抬头看了眼，桑克瑞德才醒悟过来连忙走到户外。不好意思啦，那时候桑克瑞德说，我请你吃蛋糕，你不是喜欢甜的吗，烟味很苦，给你补偿甜品。于里昂热并未反对，过没多久，他还发现自己记住了桑克瑞德的烟味，到对方下次造访研究室时，于里昂热给了一包同样的烟。

“啊……小美女们长成了大美女，”桑克瑞德倚着椅背，目光送出阳台，投向街道，用他锐利的视力，“能抽烟消愁的地方越来越少了啊。”

于里昂热闻着熟悉的烟味，抿了口茶。

【3】

有天塔塔露拉着伊达、帕帕力莫以及几个校友到研究室拜访，结果研究室停电了。

大家面面相觑，原定要在研究室观摩于里昂热的新课题成果再就地聚餐，这一停电，预定的附近餐馆就没法营业了。

于里昂热忙着打电话询问学院后勤，谁知停电是受大规模城建工程影响，谁都没有办法，就算要换一家餐馆，最近的正常营业餐馆也在二十公里外。

但是塔塔露有法子，眼珠一转，通完电话后神神秘秘，叫大家耐心。

“桑克瑞德来了。”塔塔露说得众人面露恍然大悟表情，唯独于里昂热前后联系不上因果。

就算桑克瑞德能干，也不能维修整片街区的电路。于里昂热小声询问塔塔露用意，后者竖着手指咂咂嘴，说只要等着就行了，可能连帮忙都不能帮呢。

“桑克瑞德动手的时候，那个地方都会变成他的领地，其他人只要进去了就可能变成捣乱。”

“但是没有电啊，他能怎么办……”

众人半是期待半是紧张，看书聊天等了半小时。于里昂热一直站在阳台上，就想先一步知道桑克瑞德来了又能怎么办。

“话说桑克瑞德为什么在附近？”伊达问。

“也不算在附近，刚好结束任务。”塔塔露回答。

“学长到底做什么工作啊？我感觉每次问的结果都不一样。”

“去的部门是确定的，至于具体做什么，肯定每次任务都不同吧。”

于里昂热听着后面大家闲聊，目光不离楼下花园铁门。忽然一辆搬家公司卡车驶入，下来了个穿短袖制服的男人。

男人摘掉鸭舌帽，抬头望了眼，一眼望见于里昂热的阳台——于里昂热迅速缩回头，抚着胸口。

“他来了。”精灵说。众人兴奋起来，大呼小叫“来了来了”，纷纷收拾地上的零食。有个学弟激动得脸红，气息变得沉重，说话变得张扬，收拾得最积极。

于里昂热静静陪同，将垃圾袋递给那名学弟，注意到对方目光满含期待，手心发烫。

“……唉，你们真不省心。”

桑克瑞德的敲门词带着些无奈，但人进门后看着大家的目光是和蔼的。

“搬家公司！学长您……”

“哦，任务期间在搬家公司混，结果任务提前结束，合同还差几天没到期，不太好意思辜负照顾我的老板，就干脆陪他们多干几天。这是借来的，别弄坏啊。”

男人说着——于里昂热惊讶不已，连伊达都张大了嘴——找到个空档放下扛在肩上的煤气罐和另一手中的大麻袋，掏出煤气灶、砧板、铁锅五件套、厨具和食材。

“你们去底下买餐具。”桑克瑞德指挥，“买熟食的餐具就行了。”

塔塔露欢呼一声，拉上伊达。屋内剩下桑克瑞德、于里昂热和那名激动万分的后辈三人，但出了桑克瑞德，其余两人都只能干看着。

“以前我就想说了，研究室应该准备一点简单的这些器具……”

桑克瑞德挽起袖子，麻利装起炉灶，借了泡咖啡的台子。那后辈搓搓手打算上前，被男人挡了回去。

“就算过夜也能吃点什么，你不依赖方便面吧……”

“前、前辈！”

“噢……你啊。最近过得怎么样？”

“准备毕业了！前辈在哪里、不是……前辈的工作内容，我很好奇！”

“没什么可说的。你这里没有不给开荤的规矩吧，于里昂热？有规矩我就得破一破。”

“情况特殊。”

“好。”

“前、前辈……”

“啊，去那边坐着吧。”桑克瑞德摊开砧板，左边腌着肉，右边切好了蔬菜。

这就像眨眼间完成的，于里昂热眨了好几下眼睛，砧板旁处理好的食材越来越多。

“……我不知道你会这些。”

谁知他的疑问没人搭理，桑克瑞德像是完全没听见，弓着背自己干自己的。于里昂热仅能看到个侧脸、一条持续工作的右臂、几缕随着动作跳来跳去的白发。

男人捏着调味盘试味，于里昂热眼皮一跳，发现自己没挪过脚。

“干嘛站着？”桑克瑞德挥挥漏勺，“去那边。”

“我……”研究室主人感到奇怪，“是不是应该帮点什么……”

“没什么可帮的，非要说的话就把桌子清出来。”

“好嘞！”应声的反而是那边呆坐的后辈。于里昂热打算也去，然而那后辈望来的目光，比刚研究室时古怪了许多。

于里昂热心底也有了种怪味，不太愿意和对方凑在一起，便退回桑克瑞德身边。

“作为研究室主管……我还是帮帮你吧。”

“……拿着这个，别的什么都别动。”

于里昂热就捧着盛满各色蔬菜的铁盆，动也不动，像个铁架，男人要拿什么抬手便拿，而于里昂热看着的，仅是食材重新生长成菜肴的过程。

塔塔露等人携一摞崭新餐具返回研究室时桑克瑞德的第一盘熏肉正在装盘，最后上桌的菜色丰盛，远不是于里昂热对那一口袋红红绿绿能想象得到的。

“塔塔露叫得急。”桑克瑞德端上最后一盘天妇罗，“先这样吧。”

帕帕力莫双手合十：“久违了啊。”

“蛮久没做了，上回都是去年的营房聚餐。”

“哪个营房运气这么好。”

“也没做多复杂，只不过这次是在于里昂热的地盘上招待，还是塔塔露亲自召唤，就多做点咯。”

“到底是于里昂热面子大还是塔塔露面子大啊？”

“当然是塔塔露。”桑克瑞德咧开嘴，盘着腿坐在地毯上，于里昂热叫他坐上沙发也不愿。

饭到中途，话题不免回到桑克瑞德身上，又有人提起他的工作。

“具体是做什么的”，长年来都是几位互相交好的校友间不解的谜题。

“我想知道。”那名最积极的后辈坚持问，“我马上就要择业，我想参考！如果可以，我就到前辈在的部门去……”

本来打着哈哈一如既往糊弄话题的桑克瑞德头一次沉下脸。

“别。”

“为什么？我——前辈还在校时我没有说出口，现在我要——”那后辈居然先瞥了眼于里昂热，“……告诉您，我喜欢您很久了！”

饭桌上一顿死寂，于里昂热却留心了后辈看向自己的那一眼。

良久，桑克瑞德撇撇嘴：“噢。不好意思啊，等会儿我还得把搬家车开回去，不能喝酒。”

“不，我不是开玩笑！”

“我没说你开玩笑啊，可今天时机不合适吧？要是我答得不妥，这饭就不吃了对吗？”

“那、那是因为……”

“我又要打断你了。既然你们都想知道我具体做什么工作，就给你们讲个工作的故事吧。于里昂热，还有茶吗？”

“我去取。”

“哎。”

于里昂热起身走向橱柜，身后零零落落响起桑克瑞德讲述工作故事的声音。他一回头，无意间碰到那名后辈的视线。

精灵没来由地感到，这个后辈突兀表白，起因似乎是自己。

【4】

再次提及那名后辈时，桑克瑞德笑得很随意。“怎么可能是你的错，恋爱里的人可能会无差别把一些旁人当做情敌，别放在心上。”他见于里昂热总是转茶杯，忍不住自己也学着转，“……这种事，既不是你的错，也不是他的错。喜欢上谁了，只要那种感情经过很长时间都没有变淡，总有一天会不经意说出口。而你只是刚好被他在心里用作了挡箭牌而已。”

“你转错圈数了，桑克瑞德。”

“无所谓……反正也看不出什么东西。”

于里昂热拿过男人的茶杯：“近期你有牢狱之灾。”

“哈，说得对。下个任务内容已经确定了，我就是得进监狱蹲两个月。这两个月别想念我哦，在里头可没法给你寄Email。就是进去以前，有样东西得给你看一下……”

桑克瑞德递出了一块黑色的宝石。

于里昂热还没碰到宝石，两眼就眯成了一条缝。

他的所谓“民俗学”，和桑克瑞德所谓“安全局”……在一定程度上，研究和处理的是世人眼中的灵异现象。桑克瑞德的上峰致力于将有能力处理灵异现象的人才联系到一起，避免资源外流。常规意义的反间谍政治工作里，桑克瑞德就得负责保护处理涉外交灵异问题的灵媒师、占卜师、驱魔师一类人，或引渡境外利用这些非自然现象犯罪的异端者。

搞不好还得杀了他们，桑克瑞德曾说过。

所以，桑克瑞德会拿到研究室检查的，多半是些异能道具。于里昂热并非安全局的聘用灵媒师，对外只是一介民俗学家而已，这种时候，只能当做桑克瑞德为了工作，给本就资源紧缺的安全局请的外援。

“充满了诅咒的力量，我建议你……戴上手套。”

“不仅不，我还得一直戴着呢。这东西是诱饵。”桑克瑞德立即不给于里昂热碰到宝石，迅速收起，“解决办法我们也想得差不多了，重点是找出潜藏在监狱里制造了它的人而已。”

于里昂热揪着十指，半天不知该说什么。

桑克瑞德笑笑，伸了个懒腰，翘起腿。

“我还得再跟你确认一些细节，像是诅咒的‘眼’，再详细说说你最近的研究成果吧。”

【5】

察觉到心态变化，大概就是从见到那颗宝石开始。

然而于里昂热没能等到解析明白，桑克瑞德就因那颗宝石险些丧命。

鉴于查到桑克瑞德曾在被宝石上的诅咒凭依前到研究室咨询过，安全局找到于里昂热，明确说出了“击杀请求”。

于里昂热同意了，但同时意识到自己未必能亲手做到。

他把自己在面对这项工作时的胆怯归纳出来，等桑克瑞德恢复健康，便将它作为提问的一部分，摆到男人面前。

“忘了它吧。”桑克瑞德说。

那一次后，于里昂热觉得自己还是没能做到，问了第二回。这回桑克瑞德的动作更出格。

“那么……”

男人站起身，先脱掉上衣，露出一大片布满伤疤的皮肤。

这些伤疤有半数，于里昂热仍能单纯通过识别异能的方法读取到诅咒气息，从这点来说算不上愈合。他纠结着眉毛。

像他虽然知道桑克瑞德求生能力强，却从没见过对方大做一顿饭菜的模样，也不晓得很多朋友其实都尝过、喜欢和了解桑克瑞德有这种厨艺一样，桑克瑞德具体在工作中担任什么角色，经历过多少风险，于里昂热了解到的也不多。

他的目光定格在男人心口旁一条长长咧着的、如同蜘蛛脚一样的黑疤上。

“想做吗？”桑克瑞德冷酷地开口，“爱一个人伴随着情欲。不过看到这种身体，还有没有那个想法？”

于里昂热握起十指。

“有。”他深入自己内心，“并且，更希望亲手治愈它们。”

“别的治疗师定期……”

“我希望亲手治愈它们。”

“那，想做吗？”

于里昂热犹豫、谨慎地握上男人的腰，几秒后叹着气放下，摇摇头。

“你会觉得乏味的。”桑克瑞德俯视精灵的头顶，穿起上衣，“想做的话可以找我。”

于里昂热百思不得其解。他以为一个人得到了爱应该高兴和感动，可桑克瑞的看上去——很反感。

什么人希望自己被讨厌？这是最让于里昂热迷惘的。为什么桑克瑞德需要别人讨厌自己？肯定有哪个地方，被桑克瑞德向反方向定义了。

【6】

《传世之恋：龙与魔女的传说》一书中，圣龙吞食了爱人。“因为只要尝过甜头，就会害怕苦味。”桑克瑞德说，“尝到了爱，就会害怕失去爱。这种案子见得多了……利用诅咒束缚爱人、或者伤害抛弃自己的人，和抢劫杀掠差不多，所以非法交易市场里，会用诅咒的灵媒师特别受欢迎。”

从什么时候开始不爱了呢，于里昂热问。

“啊，一般……从发现让自己爱上对方的那一点黯然失色开始吧。比如喜欢女人美丽，发觉对方衰老；害怕自己衰老而被抛弃，就不顾一切保持容颜；觉得撒娇耍脾气很可爱，后来又觉得其实很聒噪，之类之类的吧。”

所以你害怕自己被爱么。

桑克瑞德骤然没了笑容。“那你说说，”他转好茶杯，不过没有马上递给于里昂热查看，“你为什么爱我？”

于里昂热主动拿走茶杯：“我不知道。……最近，先休息一阵吧。”

“干嘛，又有血光之灾？”

“峭壁高耸，幽谷下鬼影攒动。要是踏进去，非得历经血战才可能脱身。”

“那也不能偷懒不工作啊。”

桑克瑞德仰着脖子吐出最后一口烟，喉结滚了滚。他有副好面皮，俊朗阳光，轮廓细致，身形干练凝缩着力量，颈间刺青犹如实力的封印。

于里昂热沉静看着和记着。由于感觉不到自己未来将因这名男人衰老而失落爱欲的苦恼，于里昂热认为自己爱上的不是这副皮相。虽然……不可否认，眼下他喜欢男人短发发尾扎着肩窝和颈部，这让他联想到春天草丛中打滚的刺猬。然后他就像拿走草果免得给刺猬扎中、腐烂后感染那样，从男人嘴里摘掉烟头。

他试着吻了吻对方。烟味和闻到的不太一样，苦味更甚。

桑克瑞德没有拒绝，可也未回应，而是微微抿了抿。

“你喜欢甜的东西，下次再这么干，提前告诉我，我去找点甜食。”

随后男人又问：“要做吗？”

不悦感当即冲散了轻微飘动的欢愉。

“不。”

【7】

桑克瑞德又是数个星期杳无音信。原本这对大家来讲是常态，但于里昂热这回并未按常态处理。他收集了许多资料，通过各种途径，将近期发生的一些奇特群体性案件归档加以分析，抽出富有共性的案卷。

作案手法相似、受害人存在一个以上的相同特征、现场糟糕得不合常理。最后，于里昂热需要知道现场是否出现过咒印，可这属于不公开于公众的秘密。

他照着上次安全局留下的联络方式，约见了一位话事人。

“……您愿意帮忙，我们非常高兴。”话事人说，“不过这次案件的受害范围太广，行事必须谨慎，我们想与您做一个约定。”

“怪力乱神不可为人常所道……在异灵领域里，‘约定’一词具有束缚力。”

“如您所言，确实是这种约定。”话事人推出一份羊皮纸卷轴，从绳索到纸张都被术士赋予了封印，“一旦拆开就必须照做。”

“既然如此，不做无准备的承诺。内与外藕断丝连，有一现象必有一根源，需要我做这个承诺的根源是什么，请问是否能告知？”

“嗯……桑克瑞德没跟你说过？也对。”

于里昂热确信自己不喜欢别人口中的“桑克瑞德没对你说过”。桑克瑞德对他说过很多事，公事、私事，即便是那名表白的后辈，旁敲侧击于里昂热时都可以让精灵发现，那个孩子对桑克瑞德所知并不算多。

所幸眼前话事人语气并非撺掇或炫耀。

“这是每个安全局成员办理非自然现象案件以前，要签的字。上一次其实就是因为桑克瑞德签了这个字，我们不得不找您。”

于里昂热叩着桌面的指尖顿住了。

“我想……我大约猜到了。这个卷轴记述之‘约定’，实则是杀手锏吧。”

“这……”

“如有成员受诅咒侵蚀，则击杀之。每个成员都要接受这种‘约定’以便处理，也是后续的保障凭证。”

话事人面露难色：“很接近了，不过这些稍有不同。桑克瑞德提出的，是‘约定人’击杀。”

于里昂热敲敲下巴。“根据他的经验？”他想起过去桑克瑞德跟自己咨询过的信息。

“对，根据他的经验，约定的对象，要掌握一个弱点……或者说是防线吧。毕竟诅咒侵蚀以后，精神难以控制，而被利用的肉体保持着原有的强健。”

“这是因为，精神的弱点，是诅咒的‘眼’。”于里昂热想了想，拿起卷轴。话事人露出了一丝退缩，似乎想阻止他，“深处惧怕的根源、依赖的支柱、快乐的家园……被灵魂奉为圣物的那个，就是‘眼’。诅咒以之为食，也因此形成命门。”

他拆开卷轴，内容赫然。

慢慢读懂卷轴的“约定”后，于里昂热叹了口气，签下名字。

“那个，这样的话，我们就能告诉您这件案子的核心情报。不过万一桑克瑞德……”

“我明白。”于里昂热放下羽毛笔，“可只有这样才能救他。”

【8】

案情复杂，不过凶手的招数已经给桑克瑞德传回了总部。

“大量恶灵聚集”，并需要调用诱饵。

许多人未能了解到的桑克瑞德“具体在做什么”，连于里昂热也是现在才知道，是诱饵的一部分。

“在上次黑水晶的伤害后，这种体质更合适了些，所以桑克瑞德调整过战术。绝大多数情况，我们都给他增加防护，伤害不到精神。”话事人难过地说，“您的‘约定’则是他定下的最后一个防线。他说您可以拟定出面临最糟糕局面的方略。啊……理由我们就不太清楚了，您虽然有丰富的理论知识，却不曾亲临过祛除的战场。”

“理由是很简单的。他抛弃了我的爱。”

话事人听不明白，于里昂热也不打算深入。

“请让我与他通话。”

“他现在通不了话，信号被截断了。”

“但是体征还在正常范围内。”引导的技术员补充，“我们还能检测到。也许是通讯器毁坏的缘故。”

于里昂热踏上观测点，远远望向被牵引和隔离的除灵区域。恶灵的目的是带走迷惘灵魂。最初，恶灵有一个单独的作案目标，可是随着目标数次逃脱，召唤恶灵的凶犯不知不觉里引来了更多的恶灵，合为一体后，力量就不受控制了。他召唤和释放出一只宝石兽。

“去吧，找到他。”

宝石兽咻一下窜进隔离区，曳出光尾形同长剑。

“先生。”话事人还是不太确定这么做对不对，“我可能要提醒您一下，桑克瑞德向来坚持的是杀灭……”

“所以，他也会毫不留情杀死曾经的同事。”

“这——”

“尽管内心深处希望拯救他们，但最终不得不下手。”

“不，还是试过拯救的。只不过他一般负责最后一步。”

于里昂热竖起一只光球，光的颜色预示宝石兽与目标的距离和目标的状态。

距离一点点缩短，光的颜色越来越浑浊。

“……还好，还在可控范围内。当他看到宝石兽，就知道我来了。”

“等等！恶灵……目标分散了！”

于里昂热攥住光球。“恶灵的狩猎对象，是不是已得到保护？”

“保护起来过。桑克瑞德负责引开恶灵，受害者从我们净化过的区域离开……”

“被恶灵发现了。”

“这下可怎么办？”

“驱魔师就位了吗？”

“有，在接应受害人的出口，有驱魔师在！”

于里昂热牢牢盯着手中光球，颜色恰好处于可控边缘。恶灵分出一部分追击受害人，桑克瑞德承受的侵蚀就不会压过边线。于里昂热舒了口气，指示宝石兽折返，以保卫受害人为优先。恶灵伤害受害者的决心承袭自罪犯，唯有强大的恶意才能召唤来这么多恶灵，也就是说，在受害人身后那一部分，带着核心的几率很高，强度也更大，于里昂热有义务确保诱饵可控前提下为驱魔师增援。

“桑克瑞德、桑克瑞德有信号来了！”技术员大叫，“我接通通讯……咦？”

“他说什么？”

“……他说，受害人才是……召唤恶灵的……”

于里昂热赶紧重新查看光球。

“色泽……的确。”

“那刚刚跟桑克瑞德战斗的是什么东西？”

“掩体。”精灵答道，“恶灵打算逃出隔离区，只要召唤自己的人还活着，就能直接传送。”

“接下来就是硬仗了啊。”话事人也是无可奈何，“桑克瑞德过去了吧？”

“在赶去途中了。……追上了！”

于里昂热询问自己能不能也到隔离区的战场上，但话事人回绝了他。

“您的任务不是这一项。”

【9】

于里昂热提出，“加入安全局”。

这点大家都没有想到，话事人更一副给下了奥林匹斯诸神级别难题的愁苦。

“要不，您等桑克瑞德脱离危险了再……”

“这是我个人意愿。敝人刚毕业那年，贵部门也曾发过邀请函吧。”

话事人哑然。“出于私人目的，肯定通不过测验的。”过了会儿话事人说，“门槛很高，除了技术，还有觉悟。”

“我有能力为除灵添一份厚重援助，否则，诸位也不应该同意让我签写那份‘约定’。遭到恶灵腐蚀的干部实力几何，诸位心中清楚。羸弱的驱魔师承担不了这种责任。而今天的局面里，若我能进入现场，想必多少都增加了可调用资源。人才……是贵部门希冀的。”

“……我帮你写申请吧。”

“那有劳了。”

“还有，这里是净化间，如有万一的话，您必须履行约定。”

“慢走。”

于里昂热靠进椅子。隔着病床，病房两侧拉着几根注连绳。

桑克瑞德身上多出了怎样的伤疤，不需要男人下次当着于里昂热的面脱去上衣，此时就能看到了。

于里昂热点了根烟。他的烟草不同于桑克瑞德抽的那种，烟丝在传说中铸造过弑神之剑的炉子里烤制，抽出来的烟气可以驱散下级恶灵。这一缕烟驱出一股黑气，从桑克瑞德耳边散去。

“害怕”，这股黑气抽泣，“带着对曾经爱慕的地方的失望，走下高坡。”

这种等级的低语进不到桑克瑞德心里，于里昂热相信。桑克瑞德不害怕不为人所爱，故而这类牵扯，对桑克瑞德造不成伤害。对精神强大无从下手的目标，恶灵的伤害往往是深刻毒咒，弱化肉体。这些毒咒进了净化间，就将演化成一些简单恶意，轻易被祛除。

可是高强恶灵下的毒咒，一是被桑克瑞德的体质吸引，二则是实体化为利刃，作战期间，桑克瑞德面对的便是数不尽数的武器。世间有八百万神明，也将有八百万种毒咒，对桑克瑞德起效的是哪一种呢？

“我虽不知自己爱你哪一点，却知这一点亦然。”

从事职业使然，不敢接受爱的怯懦亦然；力图逃脱，封闭内心亦然；出于爱护而拒绝，自以为这样足够了的盲信亦然；愿意托付生死，隐藏在带有伤害意味的决定下的信任亦然。

“原来是以为践踏与斩断了我的爱，我就能带上恨意如你的愿。”于里昂热记起卷轴，“却在卷轴中用隐语书写破除诅咒之‘眼’的句子。”

“这个盼望取走自己性命的人，是于里昂热”——只要说出这句隐语，精神就能从内部打开缺口。

于里昂热苦笑起来，又吐了口烟。这次驱散出一只小鬼，被精灵捏进手心。

小鬼尖声叫嚷：“我这种人，怎么可能被爱呢！”于里昂热轻蔑地丢掉它，反手抓住第三只，“他会厌倦的。”这只也被捏碎了。第四只唧唧大笑，“我该怎么阻止他？我还有什么办法阻止他？”

诅咒依次清除，心电仪的声音平稳了许多。有一只小鬼长得挺漂亮，于里昂热忍不住多观察了几下。“他说不知道自己爱我哪里，这是最可怕的。”小鬼哭闹不止，“因为我以前也不知道自己爱他哪里。”

“永不绽放的花永不枯萎，没有上坡路的山峰就无人攀登，解析不明的灾难无从遏止。”于里昂热让这只小鬼多存活了几分钟。

还有一只小鬼说：“这样下去，他就做不到约定了。”于里昂热“嘁”地否认了。

“爱你的方式，是实现你的一切愿望。这让人心疼，然而……我也永远相信，你依附在死亡之上的意义，值得用这一切换取。”

这只小鬼沉默下去，如同睡着般消失。

于里昂热含着最后一口烟，吻了吻病床里的人。

END.


	7. Day 7.饱暖思

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *5.x后无脑养老型日常傻白甜肉渣。

“骑他”，桑克瑞德脑袋里嗡嗡的。于里昂热眼下就是该被人骑的典型，吃饱喝足，外衣交给桑克瑞德洗好晒出去，权且以垂褶上衣代替，一张方桌一张躺椅一块毛毯一杯暖茶一盏熏香和一片写满神秘字符的羊皮纸，再加一副眼镜。而且躺椅是自己做的，桑克瑞德想，自己有权决定要在上面发生什么。不过他嘴上不这么说。

“看出什么没有？我不是让你在那张椅子上悠闲打瞌睡的。”

于里昂热放低羊皮纸，靠着椅背推高眼镜，眉毛也跟着被推高了似地挑起，仿佛觉得桑克瑞德的说法好笑：“那是为了让我在里面舒服得发霉，等你推到太阳下晒一晒？”

“说正事啊。”

精灵让眼镜落回鼻尖，高举羊皮纸不放，空闲的左手捏起茶杯。桑克瑞德看得喉头一紧。

“骑他”，这念头凿着他的理智。茶水过喉，顺下脖颈，流入垂褶上衣敞口中的胸膛，加倍催生这个念头，“骑他”。

“R……B……Ruby，红宝石。……Fut……这部分看不清，不过我想它指代的是以下内容，由一种名为‘Fut什么什么’的文字书写，而这种文字专用于咒文。”

“是Fu吗。”桑克瑞德绷紧腰部。专心致志的于里昂热。他像个对自己身体抱有绝对自信又陷入热恋的风流人一样，充满扰乱这个专心致志的于里昂热的欲望。“我以为是Ru，一开始听当地人的发音是R。”

“可能要从字形着手，这样的字形……”

于里昂热喋喋不休。喋喋不休，所以嘴唇动来动去，茶水湿润过，有水色的嘴唇就磨得发亮。于里昂热又拿了笔，因为要捻一捻墨水，指头就沾满了墨迹，还要舔一舔羽毛笔尖，舌尖如同猫咪舔爪，小心又优雅。

“树……树枝？还是草？”镜片后的眼球上下滚动，“不过无论如何这种字体真美……我宁愿不解读，让它们永葆奥秘……毕竟身着纱裙不意味着要与之鱼水交欢……”

桑克瑞德抱着抱枕倒进床褥，偷偷将手伸进裤子，眼睛用抱枕当掩体，偷偷瞄着。于里昂热解读入了迷，没有在意男人做什么，后者就瞄向精灵露在毯子下的脚。

“从底下爬上去”，具体于里昂热都在念叨什么桑克瑞德只听了一半，“抢走羊皮纸”，男人慢慢撸着下身，抱枕遮掩气息，“喝光那杯茶，渡给他”。

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热撂下羊皮纸，“当时，遗迹中还有别的石板吗？……桑克瑞德？”

男人蓦地回神。“没有了。”他闷闷说。

“你怎么了？想睡觉吗？遗迹中以太浓度过高么？”

“没有。”

于里昂热奇怪地看了他几眼，重回羊皮纸。“要是有当地人提供的线索就好了，我怀疑这是当地人失传的古文字……”他反复松紧眉间，还舔着嘴角，放下羽毛笔后，咬起了指甲。桑克瑞德在抱枕里埋了下脸。“文字分布倒是能看出韵律，要是当乐谱的话……”

于里昂热的脚尖打起拍子。男人暗中捏紧下体，悄悄在被褥上扭动几下。

“这是一种诗文，形似咒语。对，我记得……那个地区的咒文……不，或者说，现今流传的歌谣，就是咒文变体。桑克瑞德，能麻烦你帮我拿一下抄本吗？我有眉目了。桑克瑞德？”

精灵这次仔仔细细看了看男人的脸。

“你发烧了？怎么脸这么红——”

“我没事！别过来。我给你找。”

桑克瑞德慌忙套好裤头，咳嗽两声起身先背对那精灵抹了抹嘴。“你说的抄本在哪？”

“是你带回来的呀，当地的歌谣抄本……收拾完以后，只有你知道放在哪里。”

但因为注意力转移，于里昂热没有了沉浸工作思考的专注，桑克瑞德有些失望。他不想打破对方那个样子，毕竟于里昂热就是那——样，迷人得很。就算他成功钓住对方，也希望那人干自己的时候依旧认真工作——虽说可能性太低。

不过也正由于可能性低，桑克瑞德想试一试。

“拿去。别再乱扔了。”

“它原本奉在笔架旁，乱扔从何说起。”

于里昂热捉住男人递抄本的手，摸了摸手心。

“很热。”

“刚刚都捂着。”

“你用自渎的手拿书吗？”

“没有，就是——”

桑克瑞德一愣，不慎被那魔法师带下，躺椅嘎嘎摇了摇。

“这只手没有。”于里昂热嗅着自己握住的五指，“但……飘着野兽的气息。”

男人如愿以偿骑了上去，尽管少了一个爬的过程。他骑着于里昂热的腿，但不够满意。

“你还是工作吧。”

那精灵细细啃起桑克瑞德指节褶皱：“我工作的样子，会让你失控吗？”

说着他从指骨上方撩起目光。这样不好，桑克瑞德在心中对紧巴巴的裤子抱怨，这样很不好。“是我工作的样子让这小朋友……”于里昂热捏捏男人下身，“……精神奕奕？”

“是啦，你快工作。”

“工作时我不容易勃起。”

“……你说了什么？”

“我想要你的话，就不想工作。”

“工作优先。”

“但是看来，我不工作的话，你也不想要我。”

“显而易见，专心工作就什么都有了。”

桑克瑞德用毛毯遮好于里昂热的腰，解开自己的裤链，露出性器。

“快用你宝贝抄本和羊皮纸挡住。”

“那……我就无暇兼顾你了。”

“我自己来。”桑克瑞德窝下身。于里昂热身形宽厚，他这一窝，上身几乎超不出于里昂热身侧边界。不过本就是被对方包庇着的放肆，桑克瑞德自私了些，不碰到对方腰下，也不乱动那人任何地方，自顾自撸直了半勃的性器。

“别出声。”于里昂热叮嘱，两眼在抄本与羊皮纸之间逡巡，镜片后金色浅光粼粼，叫男人咬住牙关，“长矛……这是长矛的意思吗？大树……水……全诗的基本象形……”

杯中残余红茶凉了，熏香孤独馥郁。桑克瑞德的焦点聚集在夹着羊皮纸和抄本的精灵手指上，牙尖夹住嘴角。

“我觉得这是个数字，抄本中数字字形极为相似，应该是‘9’，你觉得呢，桑克瑞德？”精灵看不见似地两侧分开抄本与羊皮纸，从中间伸过脖子，吻了吻男人额头，“那么，第一句话，应该是‘九夜’的意思。九夜，树，……风吗……这与‘ttir’有什么关系……”

桑克瑞德用指尖张了张龟头两侧软皮。“不过我比较确定，ttir约摸是词语残缺所致。它应有前面半截……”于里昂热的声音回旋，“我好像摸到一点门路了。”

而男人的性器流出了几滴液珠，听到精灵声音略带欢喜，桑克瑞德两腿也不自觉夹紧。

势头正好时，庄园门被人不礼貌地敲了几下。

“于里昂热！”

“进来吧。”

桑克瑞德火速窝进精灵怀里，假装睡着。于里昂热反应不慢，配合地放低抄本，搭着男人的背。他那手也不算凉了，热度直透过男人背心。

“要不要野草莓？我和琳摘了好多。桑克瑞德呢？在睡觉吗？”

“嘘……”

“大白天的，怎么像个老头子。”

“您这么说，就让乐于安享这张躺椅的敝人难以自处了。”

“嗨……不要吗？我可就全带回水晶都了哦？”

“琳想要多少，请给她即可。”

“好。”

充满活力的脚步声随着关门声远去，于里昂热轻拍了下男人后背。

“我还要工作，桑克瑞德。”

“嗯……”

强制下体离开温暖的人体令桑克瑞德不舍，仰头见于里昂热噙着窃笑，桑克瑞德挑挑眉毛，使劲摆弄几下，让性器发出滋滋水声。

“我刚才没有碰脏衣服哦。”

“干得好。”

桑克瑞德用舌头滑了一次上唇，抽出一只手探向后穴，微微撅起臀部。

“这样说来，数字、象形字对得上号的话，剩下的就是……这些文字原有的命名。‘Ríg’，这是什么呢……诗谣里，这个词很少见……”（注*1）

桑克瑞德摆动腰部的动作微小，形同蛇形匍匐。他的身体越埋越低，但还要使劲维持在不与精灵前胸相贴的高度上，艰难地仰着脖子，努力不使于里昂热的脸离开视线。

“如果，对应的是现有文字中的‘里格’的话，这就是第一个人名。而……啊。”

桑克瑞德抖了抖：他碰到了肠壁的敏感处。而于里昂热兴高采烈：“这是创世神话的分支之一……该地区古文字由来的记述。我想，接下来的就容易懂得多了……”

汗滴了下来，桑克瑞德得握紧身前性器支撑。

“九日九夜沉思，献祭己身，获得文字的智慧。以此开场，接下去全部由这名神获得的文字写成。第一部分落实了的话，第二部分起，应该是某位女神的名字……”

话说是这么说，听也是这么听，桑克瑞德对毯子底精灵腰下的凸起弯起嘴。

不料于里昂热将抄本和羊皮纸都归到一侧，转转熏香盒，两手端在身前。

“咦……结束了？”

“这个时间点的进度超出理想，自然就结束了。”

桑克瑞德失望地停下手。

“如何，还不够满足吗？是要我手持理性，而野性由下潜入？不，桑克瑞德，歪曲注解，对原著而言是为亵渎。而今的原著是，专注。将倾诉与知识的专注，投放给……”他拢过男人的头，舌尖侵入耳廓，“……亵渎你的工作，我也不会令你失望的。”

精灵凑得极近的眼睫动情扇了几下。“解开它吗？”角度下斜时于里昂热和蔼地问，示意自己的腰带。他还没摘眼镜，想做严肃认真随时可以。

桑克瑞德换出自己扩张的手，颤抖地碰上去。敞口的垂褶上装下简略搭配原有的衬裙，宽松腰带就能掏到性器，不必费工夫撩起裙摆，摸出精灵的硬挺轻而易举得让男人略感羞臊。原本他没想过能看到于里昂热的勃起的。总而言之就打算——玩一玩，想象着被操一顿边自渎，不是真的给于里昂热操一顿。说到底，他只希望这家伙潜心工作，而他要欣赏对方潜心工作的模样。

“你好像不相信我，保镖先生。”于里昂热等半天等不到罩住自己的归处，捧起男人的脸，“可能你再叫一次老师，自己心里就信了。”

他吸了下桑克瑞德的嘴唇，又亲亲眉间。动作幅度很小，可短短距离之中玩味神情全无，俨然方才蓄势解谜的架势。

是是，会被击中，还会给这种样子的这家伙玩坏掉。桑克瑞德止不住思绪滑向下流。想象中就是要给这种样子的于里昂热弄坏掉——有一天，他十八岁，回了萨雷安，打开了路易索瓦老师的书房门，以为碰到的是缩小版的老师。

“……于里昂热老师。”第一次的语气稍显微妙，桑克瑞德抬起腰挪动，对准对方的硬挺，“……于里昂热老师……”

“——于里昂热！”

盖上毛毯的动作刮着大风，扫落了茶杯和一些稿纸。

“啊抱歉，我忘了敲门。发生什么了？桑克瑞德睡醒了？”

“他的花鼠。”于里昂热捋着白色发尾，收在毛毯下的手静静按住男人的腰，固定好，“跑走了。”

“哦哦，琳拿了一大篮子野草莓，不过我们都打算拿去送小仙子。”

精灵将下巴埋进桑克瑞德头顶发从：“去吧。”

“你这个样子也要睡觉？”

“……是的。”

“干嘛啊你们两个，大白天的……”

来者悻悻走了。

END.

_注（*1）：参考自卢恩文的百度百科，没什么意义，只是借来玩玩。_


End file.
